The present invention relates to a link unit and to a method for producing a link unit.
Link units, in particular for use in utility vehicles, are already known from the prior art. Here, it is normally the case that a longitudinal link is arranged transversely with respect to an axle tube and is fixed to the axle tube, wherein the longitudinal link, at a first, distal end, is arranged pivotably on the frame of the vehicle and, at its second end situated opposite the first, distal end, is supported on a spring. Here, it has proven to be advantageous for the longitudinal link to be formed in two parts in order, firstly, to improve the handlability of the semifinished parts provided for the assembly process, and secondly, to permit a more variable configuration of the longitudinal link. In this case, the solutions known from the prior art for the connection of the two parts of the longitudinal link are afflicted with numerous disadvantages. For example, in the case of the solutions known from the prior art, a considerable increase in weight of the connecting region between the longitudinal link parts has hitherto been necessary in order to be able to attain the high flexural strengths for a longitudinal link. Furthermore, the production of the connection between the link elements, in particular with regard to the time involved for said production, involves too much expenditure in the cases known from the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a link unit which firstly permits a high level of variability in terms of the range of application thereof and which is secondly easy to produce and prevents overdimensioning of the running gear of a utility vehicle, in particular with regard to the weight and structural space requirement thereof.